


Fate Up Against Your Will

by theweddingofthefoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink, death mention, evil sweet talk, post sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/pseuds/theweddingofthefoxes
Summary: There is so very much that Ren and Hux like about each other, things only the other one would truly appreciate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In starlit nights I saw you  
> So cruelly you kissed me  
> Your lips a magic world  
> Your sky all hung with jewels 
> 
> -Echo and the Bunnymen, "The Killing Moon"

"What do you like best about me?" Hux wants to know one night, post-fucking. They are not quite cuddling because Hux is a cliche who likes nothing better than a cigarette after he's finished but he doesn't believe in smoking in bed. Too much of a mess, he insists, even if he's still got Ren's cum on him. It's the principle of the thing. He'd rather have that on the sheets than ashes.

So instead, Ren is in bed, Hux smoking in his office chair, his legs out in front of him, one nudging Ren's thigh to get him to answer faster.

"The way you praise me," Ren volunteers. Hux snorts.

"What a self-serving answer. You think if you tell me that, I'll work twice as hard to tell you how much I want your cock in my mouth."

"It's certainly worth a shot." 

Hux takes a drag and Ren continues.

"It's not untrue, though. You have a way with words, as I'm sure everyone in the galaxy has impressed upon you, or else you wouldn't get all those speechwriting jobs. I like that you're just as passionate when you tell me those things. It's quite rewarding."

Hux smiles as he exhales. 

"I suppose it'd be remiss of me to not tell you I appreciate the same. Either you peek at my thoughts or you have good instincts about what I like to be told I'm doing right, but I'm not complaining."

It ought to be no surprise, of course, that the two of them hunger for praise, that they lust after it. That they treat praise like food, like alcohol, like a hand between their legs, like a sudden breath of oxygen after being held underwater. Their praise for one another is dark and deep and heady. Too much at once and the other will retch, not used to such a rich dish after a lifetime of starving. But given carefully and steadily and deliberately, like a beast fed an apple from the hand, and the other swoons. It is because of how they were raised.

"What else do you like about me?" Hux asks lazily. Not caring that he might sound desperate or needy. He's too sleepy and content to care. He just wants to know, and he suspects Ren does want to tell him, if the last answer was any indication. 

"I like that you're ruthless," Ren answers, closing his eyes as Hux kneads his foot into his thigh. "You don't look it now, all sprawled out naked like that, and maybe you didn't look it before you were made a general. But you're venomous. Nothing you bite survives. Except me."

Hux likes this addendum as much as he likes the answer itself. "Go on."

"You've defied every expectation of you. Exceeded them. Exceeded mine, if we're being honest. I thought you might be too much of a stick in the mud to fuck the way you do. I don't mind being proven wrong, in that case."

"You're chatty tonight."

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Stars, no. Proceed."

"I like," Ren says, luxuriating into the feeling of Hux's touch, smiling just a little bit, "I like that you don't hesitate to kill. To destroy. You're not paralyzed by fear, or doubt. You act with the brutal efficiency of any machine."

Hux laughs, delighted. "Are you trying to make me cum again?"

"Are you going to?"

"I told you, you know exactly what I like to be told."

"That's a yes. Finish that and come back here."

The cigarette's about done anyway, so Hux crushes it out in the gold-trimmed ashtray, and then climbs back into bed to tangle himself in Ren's limbs. 

"Your turn," Ren says.

"You've trapped me," Hux says lightly, meaning both physically, under Ren's arms, and conversationally. 

"Good. Get talking."

"I like that you know how to get what you want," Hux decides, enjoying the weight of Ren's arms on him. "Even if what you want is a full transformation of your self. You wanted to become someone else and you did. You wanted to cut all ties with your past and you did. You...for all the shit I've given about you cheating your way through life with the Force, you've worked harder than anyone I know in order to refine it." Hux touches his hand to his mouth reflexively, as if taking a drag of a cigarette that's not there. Instead he pushes at his lip, contemplative. "Savor the sound of that. I won't tell you again."

Ren laughs. "You would if I really wanted to hear it."

"Maybe."

"You mean it. I can tell. What else?"

Hux thinks. "I like that you removed your father."

"Mmm?"

"I wish..."

Hux says nothing, partially regrets saying anything. Oh, well. He's not in the mood to care that much. 

"What do you wish?" Ren urges.

"I wish I'd seen my father die."

"It would have been wonderful, wouldn't it?" Ren sighs. "But you can do even better than that. The things you've accomplished, or will accomplish....no one will remember him, except to, you know, half-heartedly recall he sired someone who outshone him in every way."

Hux's heart is in his throat, listening to this. Taking slow careful bites of this dizzingly rich dessert. He mustn't choke when it tastes so good. He says nothing, doesn't ask Ren to go on, but Ren goes on anyway.

"To kill him would be good but to bury him...that's even better."

"I'll drink to that," Hux says softly.

"Let's."

Ren untangles himself from Hux to go find something for them to toast with. There's not much wine left but they make do with what they have. 

"What are we toasting?" Hux wants to know.

"To not accepting our inheritance."

"To burying."

"To burying."

They finish what they have fast, and when Ren kisses him, Hux tastes that sharp sweet taste again. Slowly now, slowly. He has all night to indulge as much as he wants, he has all of forever, to taste as much as he wants of this fierce cruel perfect man, this man he admires so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I successfully dragged [ transylvelvet](http://transylvelvet.tumblr.com/) into Kylux hell with me and I promised to write her a story about Hux and Ren loving the evil things about each other. And now here we are!
> 
> Obviously this is stepping outside the Sugar & Ice fluff series because these are some experienced boys here.
> 
> Such evil little babes. Come prompt me ficlets and tell me your secrets on my[ Tumblr](http://theweddingofthefoxes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
